


Those Eyes

by neichan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Xander has changed. Spike notices. What the hell happened?





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Crossover: Angel/Buffy

Characters: Angel, Other, Spike, Xander

 

It was unnerving, the feel of those intense, chocolate brown eyes on him. Spike shuddered only just resisting the urge to rub at his throat where the dark eyes seemed to fasten. Odd a human fixing on a bloke's throat like that, unnerving really. And the way his eyes just burned, so intent, not at all softened by the lush, lacy eyelashes surrounding them. Bit too hungry looking.

 

They really, really shook him. Especially because of whose eyes they were. When had the boy become so disturbing? Of all of those in the little group of merry morons, the boy was supposed to be the fool. Court jester, complete with dunce's cap. Of course in Spike's opinion they were all fools, but the boy had recently become something more. Enough to shiver the skin off a hundred an fifty year old vamp, ~that~ kind of more and different.

 

Spike burrowed through his memory trying to isolate the first time he'd noticed something wasn't right with the silly git. Hadn't been all that long ago. Not even a year back. Blink of an eye in his kind of lifetime.

 

It had started innocently enough, or so it seemed to Spike. The

Scoobies had all gathered together to fight some new ugly bent on

terrorizing and or eating as much of Sunnydale's populace as it

inhumanly could, lapping up blood and entrails. Buffy and her gang were all excited and hopped up on adrenaline like only risking your life could do.

 

Spike was there for the thrill of getting to kill a big and nasty that could fight back. A demon or anything not human, something, since he couldn't kill the Slayer's fuck toy by strangling him with his own intestines. And he couldn't beat up humans any more no matter how irritating or evil some of them were.

 

Hell, sometimes the damn chip gave him a nasty shock just for thinking up a practical joke or some-such. Course, Spike hadn't lived as long as he had without learning to adapt to unfavorable circumstances. Now when he thought up practical jokes, he pasted Riley's face over a demon's body, or vice versa and that was enough to fool the sodding chip. He hadn't felt even the smallest tingle of a shock the last time.

 

He licked his fangs happily. Given the kind of luck he was having...he might actually be able to fool the chip into letting him have a nice piece of farm boy arse....and none the wiser. He imagined the boy was a virgin with males. But even if he wasn't, that round, bubble butt was an impressive piece of real estate ripe for the taking.

 

Spike smiled down into his lap, not wanting to answer probing questions that Buffy and Co. would fire at him if he was caught grinning. They thought they had the right to ask him any and everything. Just 'cause he was a vamp, they thought he didn't deserve privacy? Apparently not.

 

Which wasn't fair, what with Spike knowing for a fact Angel didn't go through the kind of third degree he went through. But that was because the Slayer was in love with his poofter of a Sire. Even with the big dumb soldier at her beck and call, ready to crawl on hands and knees to win an hour in her bed, Buffy still loved only one man. Angel. Spike wondered what she would think if he told her that in all the years Angelus roamed Europe his rep with the ladies was nothing next to the Scourge's rep with the gents.

 

The silly Slayer in question was thrumming with impatient energy, ready to get things started, bored with the necessary research as Spike himself was. Spike let out a gusty sigh. He grimaced when Giles shot him an impatient look. Well for heaven's sake, even he had to admit it was boring just sitting about in the shop waiting for someone to shout GO!

 

Willow and Tara were speaking in soft tones and generally enchanting everyone who wasn't focused on murder or mayhem, with the way that they were so deeply entwined in one another. Spike waited until they looked at him, muttering their own brand of mayhem, and made sure they saw him looking and knowing what they were on about. They flushed and looked away. He wasn't having any of that damn enchanting done to him.

 

Xander was off by himself. And the feel coming off of him was just...Spike shook his head, not quite able to lay a finger on it. It made him shiver, but that was as much as he could figure out. He turned his contemplation back to easier prey.

 

Riley was sitting to Buffy's left looking smug and self important, not having earned the right to do so, in Spike's opinion, but not letting it stop him. But then Spike didn't really like Riley as a person. Having a glorious chunk of rump could only earn the guy so much tolerance from the vampire. The smugness would use it up but quick.

 

Spike was thinking of two hundred and one creative, entertaining and

different ways to cause the commando to scream like a little girl,

while being humiliated for all to see, only three of those actually

involved pain and or blood loss, after all he still had the chip. Mostly...it would be lots of fun to spread those long legs and...

 

"Spike!" Buffy had caught him. Spike tried to wipe every nasty and delicious thought out of his brain when he looked at the shrill bint.

 

"Wot now?" He complained. "Can't a bloke dream of type O and not be interrupted? I swear it was in-the-bag blood! Wasn't bothering anyone now was I? Not skulking about or poking things." He glared at Anya, who ignored him. She was forever telling him not to touch things. Interesting things, too.

 

"You were thinking bad thoughts." Buffy accused sharply. "You were looking at me."

 

Spike almost fell off his chair laughing. NOT likely he said to himself, before pasting his best look of absolute, wronged innocence on his handsome, chiseled features. He blinked his baby blues. The idiot Finn was glaring, too. All righteous, ready to defend his darling blond, and dead wrong. Wonder what he'd do with the truth? Knowing I'd rather it be him, all sweaty and squirming, heels kicking up in the air? Spike caught himself before he could smile. That would be all it took to get them all questioning him until he'd wish his ears'd fall off.

 

"I was not." Spike said with utter conviction. The truth rang true. Buffy looked confused, then sniffed and deliberately ignored him. Hah. Mission accomplished. She had no idea of the fantasies he had...for her lover boy. Too bad he couldn't decide himself what appealed more, beating the bloke silly....or fucking him raw....

 

Anya was cooing over the Wall Street journal and sounded like she was having a multiple orgasm on the spot. Spike was pretty damn sure her nips were tight, pressing like thumbs against her shirt. As usual, everyone was ignoring this phenomenon, except Giles, who was still pinning for her and pretending that she was only a friend. Spike actually thought they'd make a fairly good match. Both boring as hell. Anya obsessed with money and Giles with books.

 

However it was Xander that everyone was glancing over at. He was eerily intense. The boy had come in smelling of soap and just a hint of the wild flavor that seemed to be etched into his skin. Spike had nearly come just from the smell alone and wasn't that just pathetic? The boy had nodded to everyone, and then calmly picked up a book to start looking for the demon. After a few minutes everyone, except ADD Spike and Slay-First-Think-Later Buffy, settled down along side him and began to read.

 

Buffy and Spike were generally bouncing around the store trying to see who could annoy the other first or at least annoy Anya and Giles. Buffy not able to sit for more than a minute and pretend she could actually read an understand the books piled in front of her. She gave up the farce less than five minutes in. She was instead fidgeting and cuddling and saying the stupidest things into the Captain Cardboard's ear, until that sorry excuse for an alpha male was all hot and bothered. Pretty big about it too, if the lump in his pants was anything to go by. Spike rolled his eyes.

 

Spike was sure he was winning the war of agitation, up and wandering, sniffing at herbs and powdered dragon's blood...which was actually mouse blood or he wasn't the platinum prince of darkness. Anya was keeping one eye on him and one on her magazine. Spike smirked secretly yeah, he was winning, and still being more subtle about it than the Slayer. And he was also pointedly managing to be the only one successfully pretending to have no interest in the boy at all. He preened inwardly. He was good.

 

At first no one noticed, but gradually each person began to look

around a confused expression on their faces as they tried to figure

out what was missing, all but Xander that is. The boy just went on

quietly researching. He flipped page after page, in equally spaced increments of time. He was reading, not looking up, not distracted. Spike frowned, what was it? Finally it was Tara that hit on what was wrong.

 

It was silent. No lame jokes. Xander hadn't made fun of anything in the book or said anything since walking in the door. The Scoobies all exchanged worried glances, a quiet Xander was a pissed Xander, which made an unpredictable Xander. Or an abnormally abnormal Xander.

 

Spike sniffed the air currents. Christ on a crutch, the boy smelled good. What he wouldn't do to give him a lesson in the use of the tongue bath as an aid to screaming orgasms. Anya might be a thousand years old, but Spike was the master of tongue... Still it was creepy, the silent Xander.

 

Buffy and Spike looked at one another, in rare moment of accord. Something was wrong with the boy. That was bad. Bad in the same was as Soldier!Xander and Hyena!Xander. As in not good. Spike edged towards the door. He could get to safety right quick with his duster over his head, he'd only suffer mild burns. Little smoke damage maybe.

 

Buffy though hadn't the common sense of a gerbil and had to confront the problem head on. She strode over to Xander and planted her feet wide, hands on hips. Spike didn't bother to stay seated. He stood up and got himself into fleeing position, in case things went seriously bad in the next few minutes. Xander though ignored her royal highness.

 

Riley, being a lot less bright than the vampire just cleared his throat and looked at Buffy then at Xander with blue-eyed incomprehension. He drew in a big breath, trying to look worldly and wise. Willow muttered something under her breath. Not a single word came out of the surprised Riley's mouth. Buffy looked outraged when her boytoy didn't speak up. Spike relaxed a fraction as Tara giggled and buried her head further behind her book. Now there was a girl with a sense of the absurd.

 

Giles merely smirked and Anya returned to her paper, thinking that it was a shame that Willow was so nice. Instead of stealing his voice she could have sent him to Antarctica, naked. Popsicle Riley did have a certain appeal. But...

 

Anya then shuddered in revulsion at the thought of a naked Riley, for some reason he just turned her demony stomach, like milk left out too long. She felt unwell and had to imagine both Xander and Giles naked to soothe herself. Of course being Anya she thought of them together, with perhaps Spike and all of the other men that she had ever met through the Scoobie gang. These thoughts made a happy Anya emerge yet again. They would of course only be interested in each other because she wanted them to amuse her. As soon as she lay on the bed next to them...every bit of their attention would only be for her. Their only purpose in life...to give her many orgasms. She sighed happily, diving back into the financial reports.

 

Buffy was ready to crack and demand to know what was going on, but

being the Slayer didn't mean she was suicidal, uh, well yes it did, Spike corrected himself, seeing her yawning cavern of a mouth begin to open, and Willow only just noticing in the barest nic of time. Spike just about broke into a sweat over that near miss.

 

And then Xander looked up. And Spike saw the come-and-take-me line of his throat. Lovely strong, nicely browned, muscular, and sporting two slightly bruised holes where some vamp had bitten and chewed and worried at the virgin flesh. Perfect look for him. Only...Spike frowned, who had put holes in his Xander? He felt a wave of red-hot rage wash over him.

 

Who the hell dared lay fang on his adorable, idiotic boy? He'd tear them limb from limb. Rip their fangs out with pliers. Stake them to a cross and wait for sunrise whilst spraying them with a squirt gun full of holy water. Chuck cloves of garlic at them for fun....

 

He only realized he'd let his upset get the better of him when Tara let out a shriek and Buffy the ever ready to slaughter leaped at him with a stake. She would have got him, too, though not in the chest, if the door to the shop hadn't opened just then. And He entered. Big and Broody as you please. Like he owned the place.

 

Buffy stopped, her eyes, never filled with much in the way of intelligence, went limpid. Spike knew only one person who could do that to the Slayer. Angel. He sighed. About to turn back and snark at his poofter of a Sire...when he caught the scent.

 

Of Xander, and Xander's blood and cum? All over Angel. Sex....sex...Xander and Sex and Angel? Spike was paralyzed with outrage. Angel had beat him to the boy's nummy treats. It was a travesty of justice. Here he was spending all this time, wasting it come to find, trying to catch the boy in a compromising situation, or just alone for once....and Angel had just waltzed up from LA, and hit the target.

 

Spike was seriously steamed. Angel looked away from Buffy and over at Xander, who looked up and caught that nice, full lip between his pearly teeth. Xander's dark eyes burned, he hitched his breath...

Looking both innocent and filled with panting lust, drooly sweet. Spike almost screamed, grabbing at the front of his black jeans before he could disgrace himself in his pants just looking at those heated, begging-to-be-taken eyes, swollen well sucked lips, and the pink, "bite-me-hard" boy-tongue.

 

Too fucking late... Unless, maybe Angel wanted to share... Angel met his Childe's eye and tilted his head inquiringly. He let his eyes flick over the the tall soldier sitting, unawares on the couch, long legs spread and framing that nicely filled basket at the apex. Or trade.... Spike smiled.

 

Yeah. He could arrange that. Happy for the thousandth time his Sire was such a secret slut. The weekend was looking up.


End file.
